


Vent

by PeytonDavids



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonDavids/pseuds/PeytonDavids
Summary: Lena just needs to vent about her feelings for Kara.





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I hope you all like it!

It was a busy day for Lena and all she wanted to do was go home and drink some wine, fantasize about a life with Kara and have a nice, hot and relaxing bath. Unfortunately for Lena though, she couldn't. She had 2 more meetings and go down to the lab. Plus another grocery list of things to do. She still had yet to eat lunch.

As she's standing on her balcony looking down at her tablet, she can't help but want to talk to Kara. Talk amongst other things. She wanted a life with Kara. One that she fantasized about since she was a child. It was always the same vision. 

She comes home from work, her child runs to her screaming, "Mama, help!" while laughing. She smells her dinner wafting from the kitchen and her partner comes in laughing at their child for over exaggerating. Then their kid jumps out of Lena's arms and sit on the couch watching cartoons. Her partner comes up behind her and wraps their arms around her waist and nuzzles their nose into her neck. She giggles as she wraps her arms over theirs. They exchange hellos and then they-

Lena's thoughts get interrupted as she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She shouts over her shoulder. Sam walk in. 

"Hello, Lena." She greets with a smile. "I-" Sam starts then Lena cuts her off. 

"You know what Sam," Lena starts, " I'm tired. I'm tired of being so alone with no one to go home to. Of going to bed alone. Drinking alone. Eating alone. I don't mean. Like eating or drinking with everyone else but romantically. I want someone to hold me at night. No... I want Kara to hold me at night. I want to go to bed with Kara. I want to eat with Kara. I want to go home to Kara. I want Kara to talk with me about journalism or food or whatever. I want to do all of the cute coupley things with her. I wanna marry Kara. I want a life with Kara." Lena continues. "I want Kara to make me the happiest person on the planet. I want Kara to make love to me. I want Kara to fuck me until I forget my name. I want all of these things but will never have them because Kara can't see past my name." 

"Well you never know unless you tell her" Sam says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lena questions with a snort and tears forming in her eyes. 

" Well for starters, ya just did" Sam finished.

Lena's head snaps up. She starts to shake in fear, tears no longer being held back. 

"Lena," a timid voice starts, "I didn't know you wanted those things." Kara finishes. 

"We'll leave you the both of you to talk." Alex awkwardly says, walking away with Sam. 

The door closes.

Kara and Lena stare at each other. Neither knowing what to say. 

Lena opens her mouth to talk but Kara interrupts. 

"I want those things too, by the way. I do think we should start with a date Kara says with a hopeful smile.

"No." 

Kara's mouth opens in shock. 

"I won't go on a date with you. This whole thing is just something I never wanted to do." Lena continued.

"What thing?" Kara questioned with a frown on her face. 

"Confronting thing. I never wanted to do that" Lena clarified

"So dying alone is a better option?" Kara questions indignantly. 

"Yes."

"You are unbelievable!" 

"Me? Whatever you say, Supergirl!" Lena sneers

Kara was silent

"You know Lex told me. Before he died. I didn't want to believe it because it never thought you would like to me but he showed me everything. So, I'm gonna give you a chance to explain."

Kara was shocked.

"I'm sorry," Kara stutters out. 

"That's it? An 'Im sorry' isn't going to cut it. You know what, get out of m- mmmmm" 

While Lena starts kicking Kara out, Kara marches up to her and plants on a passionate kiss pouring out all of her feelings.

When the pull apart, they take a moment in catching their breaths. Looking into Kara's eyes, Lena can see that she's being sincere.

"My apartment. Tonight. 8 p.m. Don't be late." Lena finishes.

Kara grins and says, "I'll bring the pizza. You get the wine." 

Lena pushes her out of her office and smiles. Kara walks out of her office and towards the elevator. She can't wait to be able to kiss Lena whenever she wants. 

Lena forgetting about all of her troubles and thinks to tonight where her and Kara will get to know each other all over again.


End file.
